


with you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay

by SamiraScamander



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: S1 finale drama set in season four.She confronts him about looking up her mother's case.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	with you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> not really happy with this but I'm putting it out anyway.  
> Enjoy!

She turns around. 

„Castle, have you ever tried to focus more on your own life instead of mine? I know you got permission to follow me around and to analyse me for your book and I can put up with that, but would you please stop digging around in my personal life?”, she asks.

He takes a step towards her, probably to try and calm her down with a touch so gentle it makes her heart melt every time and makes her wonder why she tries to deny this thing between them. But then she remembers his actions, his snooping in her personal life and shoots him a death glare. Kate is not in the mood to be calmed down or to deal with her confusing feelings for him. She’s shoves them aside, like she always does and focuses on being angry at him, because that’s what she needs to do right now. Being angry is easy, and it’s the safer option right now. Or at least she thought so. 

He takes a step back, holding his hands up. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dug around in your personal life. I don’t have a good reason to go beyond your words and I’m sorry. I just did it because I felt like there was something more. Something I missed when you told me about it.”

“Of course, you felt like you “missed something” in my mother’s case. It’s the case I’ve been studying for nine years of my life now, I memorised every line in that goddamn file, I interviewed every suspect in that damn case, I’m a homicide detective of the NYPD, but of course, you stroll into my life and you feel like “there’s something more” to it.”

She puts down the gun on her desk. It’s not that she doesn’t trust herself with it, but she learned that being angry and having a gun in your hand wasn’t a great idea. Something she witnessed almost every day in her job. 

“I asked you for one thing, Castle, only one thing. I asked you to keep your hands out of my life, keep your hands off my mom’s case, I told you that we’re over if you do this and I don’t care what Montgomery or the major will say!”, she exclaims.

“I know, I know and I hate that I did it that too, it seems unreasonable to me now, but at the time I thought it was a good idea. I was willing to let it drop, but that was before I found out that it wasn’t a gang violence crime.”

“I thought you would want to know.”, he continues.

“I think you forget your place. Just because I let you follow me and you think we got some sort of thing going on doesn’t me you have any claim over me or you can decide what’s good for me or not, Castle!”, she shouts at him, while she walks the short distance over to him. 

They were standing face to face to each other, so close that they could feel the other’s breath on their face. 

“I did it because I care about you. I did it because I thought maybe I could help and give you some peace, because no one should walk around with this much grief in their heart. I’ll go and collect my things from the precinct tomorrow and won’t come back if you don’t want me to work with you anymore. I will respect your decision. I’m sorry I overstepped your boundaries.” 

In this moment, where he looked at her like this, willing to give everything he wants up for her well-being, she decides that she can punish him for his actions later and take what she wants right now.  
She shoves him against the wall of her apartment and steps in even closer to him.

“What do you want, Rick? Tell me”, she whispered.

Her eyes still held that angry glance, but now it was joined by her teasing smirk, which had him stare down at her lips. 

(Which was totally the only reason why he would stare at her lips. Obviously.)

“What are we doing here, Kate?”, he replied, while he was still busy staring at her lips. 

“I’m taking what I want. How about that?”, she answered with a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

His mind races with the possibilities of it all, the things she could’ve meant instead of the obvious one, but he feels himself drawn back to her eyes and her lips and the smirk on her face, and he wants so desperately to believe that she means the same thing he means.

“Do you mean -?”, he begins asking, but she’s swallows the rest of his words as her lips claim his, the way he always imagined they would. He thinks his lips could be soft and tender, but right now all they know is push and shove, all they know is him pushing his tongue into her mouth as she moans. It’s hot and it’s sexy and it’s everything and nothing he imagined it to be. Then she grasps his shoulders and pulls him closer into her body and all thinking’s lost its meaning.

They part after a while to catch their breath. She breaths in shakily and leans into him.  
He’s putting his arms around her and it’s a swift change from the hot and steamy kiss they just shared. This is him showing her that he wants more than her body – wants her brain and her heart too, this is her showing him that she trusts him with all of heart – mind and body. 

“Do you want to spend the night?”, she asks while she hides her face further in his shoulder.

“I’d love to.”

They both sound exhausted from the day they had, from the constant back-and-forth of their unlikely partnership. 

She takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom, where they settle in sweet sleep, sleeping intertwined in each other, with her head on his chest and his arm around her. 

It’s everything they wanted for a long time now. It’s everything they wanted from this.


End file.
